Ganar la lotería
by SkuAg
Summary: Para Ken, lograr que Miyako use un shortcito es como ganarse la lotería. [KENYAKO]


Digimonnomeperteneceyescriboestahistoriasinfinesdelucro.

* * *

 **Ganar la lotería**

* * *

A Miyako la sorprendió que Ken la citara para tomar un helado. El verano estaba casi encima, era cierto, pero ella debía rendir para sus exámenes finales del primer año de universidad y habían acordado no verse hasta el fin de semana. ¡Peor aún! Ken no solo quería un helado ―Miyako se pidió crema del cielo y pistacho porque le gustaban los colores―, también quería regalarle algo.

―Te esfuerzas mucho estudiando.

Era cierto. Miyako dependía de una beca y tenía ambiciones grandes, la primera de las cuales era no trabajar más medio tiempo para sus padres. Para eso, necesitaba terminar su primer año con buenas calificaciones. Luego podría buscar algún otro trabajo, uno que le permitiera darse más gustos pero que además la hiciera esforzarse intelectualmente.

―Te mereces un capricho ―le había dicho, rozándole la mano sobre la mesa. Ken no se animaba a agarrársela en público.

―El helado es mi capricho ―contestó, segura.

―Miyako. Déjame regalarte algo, por favor.

Aunque fuera raro, casi habían terminado sus helados discutiendo si sí o si no regalo. Miyako aceptó, pero ella también quería regalarle algo, solo porque lo quería y porque, de hecho, ella sí tenía trabajo.

―Yo quiero que sea un regalo mío.

―Pero será tuyo… tuyo para mí. Yo, además, te regalaré otro tuyo… de mi parte.

Ambos rieron. Juntos, tenían la risa fácil.

―Si querías regalarle algo sin nada a cambios ―retomó Miyako, más tarde―, no deberías habérmelo contado.

―Necesito que te lo pruebes… ―Ken sonó inseguro, y a Miyako le hubiera encantado poder acariciarle la mano.

―O sea que quieres regalarme ropa. ―Eso era raro. Miyako no era fanática de la ropa, mal que le pesara. Decía que nunca había aprendido a vestirse.

―De verano ―aclaró―. Un vestido o un pantalón. ―Miyako asintió, distraída. Un hombre con poca ropa, desarreglado, había entrado al local y discutía con una vendedora. Miyako temía que llamase a la policía―. O… un shortcito.

Ken tenía nuevamente toda la atención de su novia.

―Ya sabes que no uso shortcito ―dijo, firme.

―Antes usabas… ―Miyako se sonrojó. Ken también.

―Eso fue antes de la celulitis ―explicó, aunque lo cierto era que nunca había tenido muchos.

―¿Qué es la celulitis? ―El tono, ingenuo, no disuadió a Miyako.

―Eres demasiado inteligente para eso, Ken.

Ken sonrió, luego rio. Ella, también.

―Por favor.

―¡Ken! ―protestó. A medida que el hombre con poca ropa aumentaba el ritmo de las locuras que hacía, Miyako se ponía más nerviosa. Le costaba concentrarse en Ken.

―Me gustan tus piernas. ―Lo soltó de repente. Miyako alejó su vista del hombre y, avergonzada, se puso el cono de helado en el rostro, deseando tapar su sonrojo. Ken siguió mirándola fijo, aunque su rostro ya apenas se diferenciaba de su helado de frambuesa.

Miyako suspiró. Sabía que a Ken le gustaban sus piernas… pero para ella eran largas y poco ejercitadas, envidiaba los músculos de Sora, ¡incluso el tono de su piel! Y no podía entender que Ken disfrutara de las suyas, fofas, blancas, blandas.

―Empecemos mirando vestidos y pantalones… si no encontramos nada, lo volvemos a conversar. ―Miyako no aguantaba más la sensación de temor e intranquilidad que la acosaba, quería irse del local cuanto antes.

Había un centro comercial a solo dos cuadras, y hacia él fueron. Miyako se había manchado la remera con helado, ¡típico de ella! Ken no se había burlado, de hecho, la había mirado con ternura infinita. Miyako había reído, ¡Ken era capaz de dejarle pasar sus torpezas incluso si se le hinchaban los cachetes de tanto soportar la risa! Por eso rio, y él rio con ella.

En el primer local, no se probó nada. Ella no era fanática de la ropa y tampoco se sentía con ganas de comprar. ¿Estaba nerviosa por no estar estudiando? O tal vez era la sensación de inseguridad que la perseguía desde la heladería, o su inconformidad respecto a recibir un regalo sin dar otro a cambio.

En realidad, Miyako no estaba acostumbrada a recibir regalos. Eran cuatro hermanos en una familia de clase media, ciertamente. Ken había querido acostumbrarla desde el primer día, diciéndole que todo lo hacía pensar en ella ―fuera un libro de cuentos de amor foráneos o un pañuelo con diseños tribales―. Ella, aún, se resistía.

En el segundo local hizo un esfuerzo un poco mayor. Le pidió su opinión sobre dos o tres vestidos y hasta le mostró un short veraniego, suelto, con pequeños pompones colgando. Ken no le contestó enseguida, simuló observar la prenda con interés, pero Miyako sabía que no era el estampado de flores lo que lo detenía.

―Es tu regalo. Puedes decirme si lo hubieras elegido para mí, yo no estaría mirándolo si no fuera por ti.

Eso pareció animarlo.

―… yo quiero regalarte uno de jean… ―admitió. Miyako sonrió.

―Entonces no es por el corto. Es porque quieres verme con algo ajustado.

Ken se sonrojó. Esta vez ella no pudo resistirse y lo tomó de las mejillas, en público. Ken la miró, azorado, pero le contestó.

―… más bien diría algo ajustado _y_ corto… ―dijo.

Miyako rio y lo soltó. Él no la acompañó en la risa, ¡estaban en un local muy concurrido, haciendo demostraciones de afecto!

―Un _dork_ , ¡eres un _dork_! ―exclamó, dirigiéndose a la salida.

Ken no sabía qué era un _dork._

En el tercer local Miyako perdió, y además fue la perdición de Ken. Había vestidos lindos, sueltos y poco reveladores, como le gustaba vestir a ella. Había también shorts de jean hasta de color naranja, y la tercera vez que Miyako tuvo que llamarle la atención para que mirara el vestido que le mostraba en vez de la colección de shorts de jean que descansaban sobre mesas y sillas, supo que ese día no podría volver a estudiar a no ser que se probara los benditos y pequeños y ajustados reveladores pantaloncitos.

―Elige uno ―dijo, derrotada.

―¡¿De verdad?! ―Miyako pensó que a Ken no podrían brillarle más los ojos ni si hubiera ganado la lotería y ella, bronceada y ejercitada, se le presentase con un moño en la cabeza.

Miyako rio, ¡es que él era un _dork_! Ken no la escuchó, ya buscaba como loco sus preferidos, los tenía ubicados mentalmente. Regresó con dos pantaloncitos y sonreía tanto que a ella le partiría el alma romperle las ilusiones.

Ken seguramente notó su propia locura, o la tontería que estaba haciendo, porque rio de él mismo, y ella rio con él.

El elegido fue el primero. Tenía tiro alto, se ajustaba con precisión a su cintura, aunque Miyako pensaba que en su pequeña cola le iba suelto. Él no pensaba así, ¡estaba encantado!

―Solo lo usaré contigo. ―Ken asintió, apurado, ¡todo con tal de que se lo llevase!―. Y nunca andaré por la calle con él y sin ti. ―Ken hubiera estado de acuerdo hasta con que ella lo obligase a llevar uno a juego para él, realmente―. Así que si quieres que lo use tendrás que venir a casa y buscarme para salir juntos. No te encontraré en ningún lado con el short puesto. ―Ken continuó asintiendo, ¡nunca había deseado tanto poder pagar algo!

Miyako, finalmente, suspiró. Se quitó el short, volvió a su pantalón, más suelto y grande, y lo acompañó sonriente mientras él pagaba.

Ken cargó la bolsa hasta la puerta de la casa de Miyako, y se lo hubiera guardado en el cajón si no le diera vergüenza entrar en su habitación.

―¿Podemos vernos este fin de semana? Hará calor. ¡Vendré a buscarte!

Ken hablaba acelerado, sudaba, ¡¿qué haría cuando ella de hecho se pusiera el short para verlo?!

―Sientes que te has ganado la lotería o algo así, ¿cierto? ―Miyako se apoyó despreocupadamente contra la puerta, sonriente. Él se rascó la cabeza, seguramente se daba cuenta de que estaba actuando en forma infantil, o al menos no con la serenidad con que solía hacerlo.

―… ¿Bingo? ―contestó, nervioso.

Se miraron durante pocos segundos. Luego, rieron como locos.

* * *

 **Aclaración:** Dork: (De Urbandictionary) Alguien con intereses raros, y que puede ser tonto a veces. También es alguien que puede ser él mismo y no interesarle lo que otros piensen.

* * *

 **Notas:** ¡Hola! Quería escribir un kenyako para San Valentín; en mi país ya se pasó un poquito pero ¡aquí está!

Tal vez hay errores de tipeo, me avisan. ¡Y me dejan un review por favor!


End file.
